Crystal Laser Cannon
|lethality = 14 |rateoffire = 100 |mobility = 120 (Mobility) 9 (Weight) |cost = 155 |capacity = 50 |imagecaption = The Crystal Laser Cannon in the Armory. |Level required = |released = 8.0.0 }} The Crystal Laser Cannon is a Primary weapon. It was the final form of the former Laser Cannon. Appearance The weapon has an appearance somewhat similar to some toy laser guns. It has a light blue crystal base, with a red cube ammo pack. The barrel is also light blue, with 3 red rings around it. It has two handles (one for each hand). It also has a reddish light at the tip of the gun. Strategy It has high damage, high rate of fire, great capacity and high mobility for level 7 to 16. Tips *This primary does not have a scope so it's advised to use at medium range from your target. *This weapon has a very high rate of fire, which can be used to overwhelm users using a slower-firing weapon such as a Sniper Rifle. *The Laser Cannon will empty its magazine quickly. Be sure to keep a viable backup weapon handy for a sticky situation. **On the other hand, if your opponent charges you while you are almost done reloading, then you can catch them off guard and blast them with this weapon's high rate of fire, and great accuracy, due to the crosshairs separating from each other slowly. *Effective against mobile targets and useful for tearing down enemy armor. *Aim for the head to maximize the damage and to win some time for attacking different opponents. *Due to this not having a scope, you need to use this in close to medium range. *Due to its slightly high mobility, it should be used as an offensive weapon more than using this as a defensive weapon. *To avoid snipers, you need to consistently strafe and dodge while jumping in order to reduce the risk of you achieving a death. It is a good weapon for strafing due to its mobility. *Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving, quicker kill registering and a less complicated duel. *Aim carefully as ammo runs dry quickly Counters *If the player were to encounter an opponent with the Laser Cannon, the player should use wait for the opponent to reload before attacking as to interrupt the process by either killing the opponent or making him/her switch to a separate weapon. *Inexperienced or hasty users will spray and prey. This will empty their magazine and open them up to a counterattack. *Using a weapon that provides more damage per shot, like a rifle, will put a user down quickly in a direct fight, but be sure to remain mobile as a stationary target is easy pickings. Upgrades * Crystal Laser Cannon Up1 * Crystal Laser Cannon Up2 Theme N/A Supported Maps *School *Aztec Temple Weapon Setups It's best to bring along another weapon that reloads quickly due to the fact that the Laser Cannon takes a rather long time to reload, thus the player should be equipped with a weapon in a different category that reloads quickly. Trivia *This weapon was originally a Heavy weapon and the final form of the Laser Cannon, however, in the 8.1.0 update, it was moved to the Primary section and got its own upgrades, one in the 9.0.0 update, and another added in the 10.0.0 update. * This and the Adamant Laser Cannon are tied for the fastest fire rate in the primary category. * The fire rate has been changed to 98 to 100, as it fires approximately 11 volleys. Category:Weapons Category:Primary